


A Different Kind of Boss Fight

by Saelethil



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Face-Sitting, Hyper Muscles, M/M, Muscle Growth, cock growth, hyper cock, hyper cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saelethil/pseuds/Saelethil
Summary: Zagreus is on a routine escape attempt from the underworld when he meets a pent up Thanatos who wants to take their relationship to the next level.This was an anonymous commission.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	A Different Kind of Boss Fight

Another day, another stroll. Well, in some sense in the word. To most, a walk like this was a brazen escape attempt. It had just become such a regular and common occurrence that Zagreus couldn't think of it as more than just a regular day. (Or night, whatever it was down there.) It had become his standard procedure; jump out of a window, run amok in a vain attempt to escape, eventually meet an unplanned end, and return home ready to try again. Time had little meaning anymore, not just from the eternal darkness over Tartarus, but he'd truly lost count of how many times he'd failed, and at this point he was too afraid to ask Hypnos for all of the details.

At least today's attempt had been relatively fruitful. He'd made it all the way to Elysium with barely a scratch. The gorgeous fields full of fallen heroes were laid out before him, the final challenge before he made his way to the exit of the Underworld itself. It wasn't his first time here, but all of the insufferable champions who were so eager to prove themselves again made things quite difficult at this part of the journey. And they weren't the only ones.

Zagreus passed the doorway into the next chamber, finding himself in one of the many round rooms that resembled an arena that shifted about with the rest of the Underworld here. Except that the place was empty. No souls or shades in the stands. No annoying blowhard and his minotaur pal. Just a strangely empty, but rather massive, room with a locked door on the opposite side. Yet, no challenge apparent that he needed to overcome to open the exit. For a sparse moment, he thought his father had gotten needlessly cruel, just locking him in a room with no actual escape. If there's no opponents to invariably overcome, how could he move on?

Then it hit him. A familiar gong that seemed to shake his entire form, as it was truly meant to. The last call for mortals. The toll that signaled the arrival of the god of death. It only stirred Zagreus from the surprise, but once he realized just what it was, he relaxed significantly.

“Oh, hey Than.” The sort of casualness no mortal would ever have with the harbinger of their end. It was on the edge of an honest greeting; he genuinely liked Than, perhaps more than he realized, but like everything with these escape attempts, it had happened so many times that even he had begun to run out of ways to make it new and interesting. Admittedly, Thanatos had only recently begun to appear before him during his expeditions to the surface, having been away tending to some mortal war or another, but it had quickly become as commonplace as fighting his way past a Fury.

“Trying to escape yet again?” There were tones of disappointment and annoyance laced through every single word. Perhaps more than Zagreus had ever heard from the god of death. It hurt Zagreus a little, mostly from how he could feel that Thanatos held pain in his heart.

“Don't tell me father convinced you to impede me now,” Zagreus challenged. After all, this seemed very unlike Thanatos, and given the empty room beyond the two of them, the way that Thanatos stood before him right in his way to the locked door on the other edge of the chamber... It was starting to feel like one of those encounters that always ended in a fight.

“I'm doing this of my own volition. I've tried to reason with you, but you cannot even seem to grasp the most obvious of things,” Thanatos spoke, arms crossed over his chest as he frowned slightly. “If you have trouble with understanding words, then I will have to take action myself.”

“I don't want to have to fight you, but I can't let anyone stop me from leaving. I must do this for myself.”

“That's not all of it... Ugh, you're insufferable at times.” Thanatos raised one hand up to gently rub at a temple, before he seemed to suddenly vanish from view, only furthered annoyed by how much trouble communicating properly they seemed to have.

“Uh, sorry...?” Zagreus muttered out as he glanced around. What was he to do now? Slowly he stepped further until the chamber, moving towards the center of it now on his way to reach that opposite door and figure out how he was to get it open.

He wasn't allowed to get far before there was a sudden cloud of smoke behind him, with the sudden reappearance of Thanatos. Zagreus didn't even get time to react, before the death god's scythe was brought down, not with an intent to kill, but instead just slicing at the wrap Zagreus wore over one shoulder. It was cut clean, and the garment suddenly fell lower, revealing his chiseled chest completely and drawing his attention suddenly to turn. And what awaited him made his jaw hit the floor.

Hovering above him was Thanatos, arms crossed as he floated still in the air. Probably the last sight many mortals ever had. Except he was different. His clothing had been peeled away partially, revealing his chest in a much less destructive manner, except that every muscle was much, much larger. Zagreus had to admit a thought crossed his mind along the lines of, “If I was ever alive, and this is what awaited me, dying wouldn't be so bad...”

Thanatos couldn't have just been hiding this under his clothes. It would have ripped what he'd been wearing to shreds, plus Zagreus had seen him in less decent states around the House. This was new. It was like Thanatos had disappeared to do about fifty years of heavy weight training in that single moment he was gone in a puff of smoke. Zagreus knew most of the gods were much larger than he was, and even always heard stories that they could be much bigger if they wished it, but to see Thanatos like this was an entirely different experience. It sure made his shorts strain as he caught his eyes resting on those pectoral muscles, each larger than his head.

“If I can't convince you with words, perhaps there's another path to take. Since you really can't grasp that I want you to stay with me,” Thanatos chided the demigod, eyes boring holes right through Zagreus. A glare that seemed to pick up just how intrigued Zagreus was with his new form. “I doubt you will contest too much, hm?”

“Wait, stay with you...?” Zagreus had thought this had all been about his father's selfish reasons for keeping him here. It hadn't really crossed his mind too much that someone like Thanatos wanted him around for his own greedy purposes. Was he really that dense?

There wasn't much time to think about it, or even time to draw his weapon to defend himself as Thanatos suddenly lunged at him. He'd never seen Than fight so physically before, but he was about to get the closest view ever. More than he'd ever expected with anyone. Thanatos rushed at him, arms outstretched, and wrapped his much more muscular limbs right around Zagreus, lifting him up off of the ground. As his hands pressed into Zag's back, Thanatos gave the demigod a face full of pecs. The valley between those enormous chest muscles swallowed his features right up, and gave Zag a whiff of the death god's manly scent mixed with the tinge of brimstone that heralded every appearance. It was pleasant, nothing overpowering given Than was one to always portray himself in a respectable and clean manner, with those earthy undertones that seemed to prop it all up nicely.

“S-soft...” The words slipped out of Zag's mouth without a second thought. Or any thought at all beyond his mind loving the new and improved Thanatos. He was lifted off the ground, where his very obvious erection was butting up against eight rock hard abs. If his face could be seen, there was a flushed complexion to his normally pale skin, one he was happy that couldn't be seen, like he hoped that his word hadn't been heard.

“If you like this so much, I should have been this forward ages ago.” It had been heard, of course. Thanatos tightened his grip, beefy arms wrapped around Zagreus' waist. The demigod grunted from the force, which he imagined would be quite painful for a mortal, though he was quite a bit tougher. It did show just how physically strong Thanatos was, something he'd never imagined out of him before. Yet, here he was, being shown the striking difference between them now.

It was a strange turn on. Zagreus may have been slightly masochistic given the various horrors he constantly faced off against to secure his escape, or maybe it was just because this man... Well, he'd always felt more than a normal bond there, even if he hadn't been too sure what it meant. 

And Thanatos was being forceful, in a way that expressed how completely he eclipsed Zagreus in strength, without being overly rough with it. Zag couldn't break the lock, but it wasn't the same as an all out attack from any other enemy.

Plus, it came with the benefit of being smashed between those big, pillow-like muscles, sharing their warmth with him and forcing him to smell the hints of sweat starting to dew on the skin. For the first time in a long time, escape wasn't at the forefront of his mind.

In fact, he'd be quite content staying here for a good, long while.

But it wasn't like he had a choice in that matter.

“This should be blunt enough for you to understand,” Thanatos grunted out as he continued to lock Zag's head between his muscles, his hands in the small of the demigod's back to shove him as far forward as possible. “But if it isn't, I'll have to step things up a bit.”

The only response he got, really the only he could have expected like this, was some mumbling from the valley between his pecs. It seemed confused still, perhaps just over what was going on, but Than took it as an excuse to get a lot more personal.

Zagreus was tossed backwards, where he landed on his ass with a surprised gasp, the sensation of the clear air of Elysium in his lungs very different to what he had just experienced. He blinked a few times as he tried to get used to once again having light in his eyes, and after the last in a quick series, he completely lost sight of Thanatos. If he wasn't used to the death god's ability to vanish at any moment's notice, he'd have wondered how he misplaced such a titan of muscle. He quickly looked around, to his left and his right, and even twisted to check behind himself given the last reappearance of death itself. Nothing.

At least until there was an all-encompassing shadow that grew around him. He didn't notice at first, and only looked up at the last minute, which only offered him the slightest glance to assess the situation. As far as he could tell, Thanatos was at least thrice his height now, almost 20 feet tall in total. If they stood next to one another like before, Zagreus would likely only come to the other man's knees, if that. And along with the new growth, all of the muscles under Thanatos' skin had also grown just as much, if not more, arms and legs full to bursting with raw strength in limbs that were each larger than Zagreus' entire body. The last thing he noticed before things went dark again, was that Thanatos was down to his underwear and had grown quite the plump ass himself.

Of course, this was because Zagreus was engulfed by those round cheeks, that silky smooth material that was colored black with green wisps of smoke etched in. It wasn't even just his face this time, even if his head was the target, as those glutes completely covered his upper body. His hands went up defensively, and he got nice handfuls of those ass cheeks, but he couldn't even reach their edge or even come close to it.

The only part of Zagreus left to be seen was from his waist down, and it was very obvious that he'd pitched quite a tent in his tight pants. And it only got wet from his entire world becoming Thanatos' ass in a split second. There was a low moan from underneath the death god, weak little squeezes and gropes at his rear end, and even a head trying to lift itself up a bit to press itself further into the soft material that clad Thanatos' lower body.

“Do you finally understand?” Thanatos asked even though he knew he couldn't get any sort of answer with how he completely smothered Zagreus' body. A hand went down, one finger extended to press into Zag's crotch, to tease the obvious erection there, slowly rubbing over it, until he pressed it down and released it to let it flick back upright, flinging some clear fluid right through the clothing. “Or are you still trying to escape, even though it's obvious I want you?”

There was a pause, with Zagreus' squirms and grunts being the only noises heard, the sensations of his fingers and face moving about down there ever present. If he was trying to escape, it was only to get some fresh air, but even then, he didn't think that was the case. After all, he'd sat down on Zag in a way that would put his pucker right above the demigod's face, even through his underwear that proved to be a tempting prize. And he could swear that Zag was trying to lick at it, get close enough to nuzzle it. It made his own cock twitch a bit, further ideas arriving in his head.

“Seems it still isn't clear enough for you, Zagreus,” he spoke, voice stern and booming through the room so that it could be heard even underneath of himself. And in the next moment, he was gone once again.

Zagreus shot up, gasping for breath, hands at his side to support himself as he sat up. His wide eyes surveyed the area again, no sign of Thanatos, but he knew that it didn't mean he was alone. He was momentarily distracted by the mess that was his lap. He hated to admit that he'd actually cum just from being sat on and teased like that, but he couldn't really hide the still hard dick inside of his pants or how a string of white spunk connected his stomach and that raging tip, making a mess of his clothes. And he only thought to look up when it was too late, expecting another surprise attack from above, but he truly didn't anticipate what really was in store for him.

At this point, Thanatos was completely naked when he once again reappeared in the room. He'd grown to be well above the stands, though he was kneeling down at the moment. If they were both standing side by side, Zagreus wouldn't even reach the halfway mark on the god's shin. Well over 30 feet tall after the most recent growth, with everything else growing in proportion except for one area. Now removed from his underwear, his crotch had grown a ton more, where his cock stood straight up in arousal and smacked himself in the chin. And those balls, well, that was all Zagreus himself really got to see. They appeared a few feet above him, then sunk down as Than got down to his knees. They pinned Zag down to the floor again, heavier than the entirety of Than sitting on him had been moments ago, so full of seed and desire for the demigod that he couldn't budge those balls at all.

Zagreus' entire body could easily have fit inside each individual side of that sack, and that was accounting for the huge nut already in each. The two of them combined kept him nestled right into that dimpled between each half of the sack, forced to inhale the most potent form of Zagreus' musk, to slurp on his sweat that had formed all over that skin, and feel the warmth of Than's excitement.

Further in the room, he heard the loud plops of liquid smashing into the floor. Beads of pre-seed forming on Thanatos' giant cock before they broke off and splashed down, each drop the size of a watermelon and making just as much of a mess when they hit the ground and broke into thousands of smaller droplets. A part of Zag wished he could see it first hand, or even feel it, but his entire form was hidden this time, even his own cock now forced to press up against godly testicles.

If anyone could see him, Zagreus would have been totally embarrassed. Yet, if anyone walked in somehow, they'd just see the massive Thanatos, kneeling with his heavy sack laying on the floor. There was no sign of the demigod, except for the muffled sounds of bliss and the pressure of him there that only Than could feel. Zagreus was helpless, completely and utterly overpowered by just that sack, and that realization seemed to drive both men further and further into their depraved mindsets.

After several minutes of nothing but Thanatos' over sized ball sack, Zagreus was finally given freedom again. The god of death had vanished, and for a few moments, Zagreus thought he wasn't going to poof back into existence. At least until he realized that he was completely eclipsed by shadow, of a true towering titan that completely outgrew the stadium they were surrounded by. 

If he'd been standing up, he wouldn't be taller than Thanatos' feet now. Just one of those big toes was more than a match for him. His head kept leading back, and he even stumbled further away, and still Than's face eluded him for far longer than it should. He was trapped with a man who had grown over a hundred feet tall at this point, and his heart raced in a mix of fear and sexual desire unlike any he'd ever felt. Thanatos' entire body had filled out, all the growth seemingly meant for this point. His cock and balls were massive, but no longer so incredibly disproportionate as last time, fitting his body with his dick smacking into his abs at full mast, heavy orbs swinging between his muscular thighs. Still, he was undeniably incredibly bulky, far more than Zagreus had ever witnessed any other gods being. At this point, he was almost as wide in the chest as he was tall, with two bulging pecs that could fill the entire room each on their own, and arms that could likely circle the entire arena and crush it. His abdominal muscles had multiplied, his entire stomach covered in row after row that bridged the gap between his pecs and his navel, with his white, bushy fur surrounding the top of his cock in a wild jungle of pubic fur.

One hand gripped his length, which was still readily drooling its pre-cum. Each drop splashed down right in front of Zagreus, forming a puddle on the floor, which quickly spread outward as more and more was added, until he was sitting in a few inches of pre that covered the entire bottom of the arena.

“Let's see if you get the hint now,” Thanatos' voice boomed out, as he continued to stroke himself. His pumps grew quicker, faster, obviously massively turned on by all of their previous 'battle.' “I'll see you at home, and expect you to understand how I feel for you.”

Zagreus didn't get any chance to respond, not because he was covered by any part of Thanatos' body this time. But because Thanatos punctuated his words with a loud moan, heard throughout Elysium just from his size and how he towered over this part of the underworld. If it weren't for the twisted geometries of the labyrinth, Zagreus was sure that Thanatos should have poked out into the mortal world. And he wondered if any of them heard this for a split second, before his attention was pulled away by a much more dire circumstance.

The roar that had filled the underworld was the harbinger of an orgasm that was far beyond anything Zagreus thought possible. A literal river of cum gushed forth from Thanatos' cock tip, one that he felt even put the Styx to shame. It hit the ground right in front of him, before he was swept up in the literal wave of spunk.

And it didn't stop with just a few shots. Thanatos' balls were filled to the brim with their seed, his body needing to unload everything it had. It fired out rapidly and without end. Just one shot was enough to fill the room to Zagreus' waist, and each subsequent torrent of cum raised the water level even higher. It was thick, too, impossible to swim in, so he just sank down as it continued to fill the room around him. At the least it was warm, and when it slipped past his lips, it tasted utterly divine. Through the liquid, all he could see was a blurry image of the truly titanic man that was infatuated with him which showed him nothing more than that size, and that more and more cum continued to flow into the room and fill it past the edges, spilling out into the rest of Elysium.

Zagreus slowly nodded off, eyes closing as his body filled with the cum as much as the room. He couldn't breath, and even if his stamina went far beyond that of a mortal's, he couldn't last forever like this. For the time being, his entire world had become nothing but Thanatos' giant load, and for once, well, he was fine with how his run was ending. He drifted off, falling to the bottom with no more panicked attempts to stay afloat as he felt his body truly give up.

In a moment later, he was immersed in another liquid, one he could escape from. Blood was all around him, as he recovered in the spawning pool in his father's hall. He burst free, panting for air and finding it untainted by Thanatos' musk for the first time in what felt like hours.

The uncharacteristic way he burst from the pool did surprise a few shades in the hall, but he recovered himself and slowly stepped out of the blood, everything dripping away to leave him clean and new. As he walked towards his room, he passed by Hypnos, whose face was almost as red as the blood he'd been reborn in. Once he passed by, he heard the god of slumber laughing himself stupid from the cause of death he'd had to record for Zagreus.

All he knew was that he wanted a nice bath, even if the whole process of getting a new body left him completely spotless. And with that soak, would come a lot of thinking, of figuring out just what happened and what it all meant going forward. Of course he knew Thanatos had a thing for him, and it was a mutual feeling between them. Previously unspoken, but now so far in the open that he wasn't sure at all how he was supposed to react.

Or how he was supposed to interact with Thanatos normally after everything that had just happened between them today. Or even romantically, as how the hell were you supposed to seduce a guy that could become a hundred foot mountain of gorgeous muscle? He had a lot of thinking to do. Escaping could wait for another day.


End file.
